blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
The Children of Fate is the 3rd episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on April 22, 2014. Returning to Sumire's laboratory after unsuccessfully locating Enju, Rentaro is called by Enju's teacher, who informs him that Enju attended school; where she is mistreated by her peers. Their reunion is short-lived as Kisara informs Rentaro that they have located the Original Gastrea. Within the Outer Area, Kagetane and Kohina confront Rentaro and Enju, leaving Rentaro at death's door. Rentaro soon recovers, heading to the Unexplored Territory in search of Kagetane, but not before encountering Shougen's Initiator and engaging in a lengthy conversation. Summary Yawning, Sumire is asked by Rentaro if she had listened to his dilemma. However, she solely raises her head and admits that she was thinking about what to make for dinner tonight. Scolding her, Rentaro reminds her that she was the one who asked him to explain his problems to her, but Sumire rephrases Rentaro's previous words, leading Rentaro to note that she had, indeed, paid attention to their conversation. Albeit, Sumire also notes that Rentaro's problems are rather simplistic, calling them boring. She then ponders why Gastrea have to be exterminated by humanity, leading Rentaro to remind her that they are humanity's greatest enemy. Sumire contradicts his statement, recalling the many religious groups that worship Gastrea and believe that they are messengers sent by God to cleanse the world; humanity is responsible for using up the world's resources. Rentaro disagree with her, claiming that they are seeing the drastic view of things, which pushes him to question, if Gastrea is a messenger, the fate of the Cursed Children. Sumire calmly responds that they are agents serving as messengers between God and Gastrea. Slamming both hands on the table, Rentaro assures Sumire that Enju is human. With a smile, Sumire acclaims that he finally understands, reminding him that, while he knows of his origin, Enju does not. Lowering his head, Rentaro thanks Sumire. As he leaves through the door, Sumire turns her chair and delivers a message from his patron: to visit the student council office once in a while. Whilst he continues to walk, Rentaro receives a call from Enju's teacher, the former being informed that Enju attended school and problems are arising. Meanwhile, Enju sits in her chair as her peers stand their distance. Quickly arriving to Enju's school, Rentaro walks pass the many students standing to watch the kids confronting Enju, calling her a monster and begging for her to go home and never return. Enju, attempting to defend herself, states that she is human, and that she would never kill her own kind. Mai witnesses this, turning her head as she cannot bear witness to this no further. Rentaro walks to Enju's side, telling her that they should transfer school, only to receive a negative answer as Enju recalls on all of the many friends she was able to make. However, Rentaro, looking at the kids, who are in terror, assures Enju that they are no longer her friends. Enju questions Rentaro: asking if they will still have to fight. Just then, a helicopter appears, leading Rentaro to affirm that they must. Enju and Rentaro board the helicopter, Kisara subsequently calling the latter's phone. Kisara rapidly explains to Rentaro that they have located the Original Gastrea. Rentaro then asks Kisara if calling Dr. Heli was necessary, only to be told that she has used all of her next year tuition to make this possible; urging him to be the first at the scene. Putting the phone down, Rentaro looks at Enju, but the pilot calls his attention, pointing to an object gliding in the air. As Rentaro recalls Sumire's words regarding Evolutionary Jump, the helicopter shakes. Turning around, Rentaro sees that Enju has opened the back door to the helicopter and jumped off, ignoring Rentaro's call. Enju kicks the Gastrea, who releases a cry after crash landing on the ground along with Enju. Rentaro tells the pilot to lower their altitude, as he will use a rope to jump off. Proceeding to follow the instructions given to him, the pilot slowly decreases their altitude, Rentaro consecutively utilizing a rope to jump off. Crashing with various branches of trees, Rentaro is forced to release the rope and land, slightly wounded, on the ground. He heads to the area where Enju is confronting the Gastrea, calling her name with noted parasite releases a web. Enju easily evades it and overpowers the Gastrea with ease, a case ejected from within the Gastrea. Enju notes Rentaro's presence, running towards him as she assures him that she defeated the Gastrea and protected everyone from school, while at the same time frantically crying in Rentaro's arms. Hugging her tightly, Rentaro reminds Enju that he is here with her, snapping Enju from her cries. Enju then smiles, agree with him. As Rentaro states that they should head on back, grabbing the case, a hand appears and grabs him, soon enough throwing him into a nearby tree. The culprit turning out to be none other than Kagetane, who gives Rentaro his gratitude for finding the case in his stead. Enju turns around, shouting Rentaro's name, but is met by Kohina's blade, the wilder claiming that she has finally found her. As Enju can Kohina clash, Rentaro and Kagetane display their abilities; Kagetane overpowers Rentaro with his Maximum Pain. Rentaro looks towards Enju, telling her to run. However, Enju refuses, which forces Rentaro to shoot a bullet at her feet. Enju dodges the bullet and, reluctantly, flees in search of help. Kohina, unhappy with her target's escape, questions if she can go after Enju, but Kagetane denies her permission, signaling to kill Rentaro. Shortly enough, Kohina appears behind Rentaro and stabs her short swords in his back, pulling them back and forth as she calls him weak. Rentaro, in pain, uses his elbow to push her away, moving backwards, only to encounter a cliff. Kagetane raises his gun, questioning if Rentaro has any final words. Rentaro solely tells him to go to hell, feeling two gun shoots subsequently, Rentaro slowly starts losing consciousness, as he falls into the stream of water behind him. Much later, a doctor speaks to a wounded boy, telling him that he needs to make a choice. Just then, Rentaro awakes and is met by a worried Kisara. After explaining to Rentaro that she is proud of his will to keep on living, Kisara briefly reveals Kagetane's plan: to summon a Stage V Gastrea–which shocks him and leads him to question his methods. Kisara explains that the Legacy of the Seven Stars is an object that can call upon a Stage V. Rentaro rapidly claims that he will join the fight against Kagetane, to which Kisara informs him that he will die. Quickly ending the conversation, Rentaro apologizes to Kisara, but the latter tells him that he should be apologizing to Enju first; lifting the cover as Enju appears underneath hugging Rentaro. Before long, Seitenshi calls Kisara's phone, who hands it to Rentaro. From the other line, Seitenshi explains that Rentaro is a vital key to this operation. After explaining to Seitenshi that he is not doing this for them, Rentaro heads to Sumire's laboratory. There, Sumire hands Rentaro a bag of supplies sent to him by his patron, while at the same time handing him a pack of AGV Experimental Drugs and telling him that it is an object of last resort. Rentaro responds firmly, and recollects on what he dreamt while he was unconscious. Sumire attempts to apologize, but Rentaro tells her that there is no need, as he has never hated her since that day. Walking out of her laboratory, he is meant by Kisara, who expresses her gratitude for Rentaro's work, asking him to give her double the effort during this mission. Nodding, Rentaro heads to the doors, where Enju awaits. Bumping fists, the two then head to the area of departure. Meanwhile, Seitenshi and Kikunojyo head to a conference room. With everything in place, Seitenshi looks towards a map of the Unexplored Territory. Rentaro, Enju and several other Promoters and Initiators take flight as they head out in search of Kagetane. Reaching the designated location, Enju and Rentaro quickly come near a Gastrea; they manage to avoid confrontation. However, an explosion is heard, causing a Stage IV Gastrea to approach the duo and chase after them. Enju swiftly escapes its range by carrying Rentaro and running rapidly. Moments later, after regaining their mobility, Enju and Rentaro stumble upon an abandoned house, light emitted from within. The two investigate, with Rentaro entering through the door, with his gun in hand, and Enju entering through the window ready to attack the person inside. Before Enju can land a kick, however, Rentaro stops her, recognizing the person to be Shougen's Initiator: Kayo Senju. Shortly after noticing the wound on her hand, Rentaro tends to it whilst Enju keeps watch outside. Inside the house, Rentaro and Kayo engage in a lengthy conversation. The conversation is quick to end, as Shougen calls Enju and informs her that they have located Kagetane. Rentaro and the others head towards his location, Kayo speaking to Rentaro about the Ladder of Heaven as it comes into view. The trio arrives to a port, where they gaze down towards Kagetane's supposed location. Adaptation Notes Volume 1 Chs 2-3 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Enju Aihara vs. The Original Gastrea (Started and Concluded) *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used * *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Repulsion Shield * ** * Weapons used * * * Items used * * *Phone *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) *Flashlight Navigation de:03 - Kinder des Schicksals